


Green-Eyed-Monsters

by cuteunni



Category: 2PM (Band), Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Jessica picks a fight with Tiffany that gets out of hand.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite old. I think I wrote this back in 2009 or 2010

Jessica Jung sat sleepily with her head resting against the warm window in the van. The sun shining through made it difficult to sleep so she opted for just staring vacantly at the passing scenery. The other girls were either chatting or listening to their respective iPods. They all had overslept when their leader hadn’t woken them up like she normally did. Jessica didn’t mind though, the extra hour of sleep was more than welcome. 

 

“Oh,” Her neighbor suddenly bringing Jessica’s attention back to earth, “do you think we can get the boys to buy us breakfast after the shoot?”

 

Jessica shifted so she could look at Tiffany Hwang more comfortably. She doubted the members of 2PM would give in and buy all nine of them breakfast. Even if two of them were dating Tiffany and herself. 

 

“Yeah they would escort us to the snack table.” Jessica responded cynically.

 

“Maybe Nickhun and I could sneak out while everyone else is busy.” Tiffany whispered with a large smile.

 

“If you do you have to bring me back something decent.” Jessica warned, “I would hate to have to foil your little rendezvous.”

 

“I can see the building!” Sunny shouted out briefly taking her eyes off her cell phone, “Everyone get ready.”

 

Jessica groaned inwardly. She dreaded days like these when they had to literally run from schedule to schedule do to their tardiness. The van slowed to a stop outside the building. Sunny opened the doors and was the first into the building. The rest followed at a less hectic pace, Jessica being the slowest. They had to dress quickly then rush through make-up and hair. Chansung greeted Jessica as she stepped into the waiting room. She smiled back happily before giving him a hug.

 

“Why are you so late?” He asked jovially.

 

“Our Umma didn’t wake us up.” Jessica whined into his shoulder, “We didn’t even get to eat breakfast this morning.”

 

“Oh really,”He lowered his voice, “wanna get lunch with me later?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Okay let’s start this!” Her manager called out gathering everyone in to the studio.

 

She smiled and played it up for the photo shoot. Normally she loved to come to these, but she just couldn’t get into it this time. She waited at the snack table with Sooyoung eating before all the decent food was gone. YoonA was stepping up onto the platform with Chansung to start the couple pictures.

 

“Just a few more minutes until we get to eat a real breakfast.” Sooyoung sighed.

 

“Not for Taeyeon, YoonA and Sunny. They have to be somewhere immediately after they finish.” Jessica commented.

 

“Hey Jessica if I give you some money do you think you can get me rice cakes?” Sooyoung looked at her pleadingly.

 

“The closest store is more than fifteen minutes away. I am not walking down the street in this stupid school uniform. You can find the snack machines if you hurry.” Jessica crossed her arms and watched as Tiffany took her turn with Chansung. Sooyoung was still begging but Jessica had stopped listening to her. Her focus was on the girl giggling and cutting up with her man. Jessica was jealous. She’d admit it. Everyone knew Tiffany was a born flirt. She didn’t do it on purpose and Jessica knew better than to take her small touches and eyes smiles to heart.

 

“Jessica fix your face.” Sooyoung said getting Jessica’s attention again, “If looks could kill that one would have been an atomic bomb.”

 

Jessica closed her eyes getting her emotions in check then quickly put on a face of indifference. She wished Tiffany could understand how she felt about this. She wished there was something she could do to make her friend think more about her actions. Nickhun was leaning cooly against the wall near the emergency exit, his eyes closed slightly. Jessica left the shikshin to lean against the wall with him. She crossed her arms pretending to watch the shoot.

 

“What are you doing next weekend?” Jessica asked casually.

 

“We have a schedules in the morning. We should be done by two or three.” He answered not bothering to look at her. She didn’t care.

 

“Why don’t you and Chansung come over? Everyone, but Tiffany, Hyo and myself will be out. We’ll fix dinner for you.”

 

“I’ll bring the movies.”

 

“Agreed.” Jessica stood up straight and returned to the snack table to fight Sooyoung for the last sandwich.

 

Tiffany had felt Jessica’s pointed glare on her and had tried to play it off. She assumed as long as she didn’t look at Jessica then she wouldn’t be turned to stone. Chansung seemed to have noticed as well. He bent down to talk into Tiffany’s ear.

 

“What did you do to her?” He asked worriedly.

 

“I don’t know.” Tiffany heard Sooyoung tell her to stop and let out a relieved breath. While the photographer was still trying to decided which prop they should use Tiffany saw Jessica walk over to Nickhun.

 

“I heard you haven’t had breakfast yet.” Chansung said trying to start a conversation.

 

Tiffany smiled at him and nodded cutely, “I was going to sneak out with Nickhun. That’s why he’s standing near the door.”

 

“Hold this.” The PD said handing them a heart shaped ballon.

 

“Cute.” Tiffany said as she snatched it away.

~*~

Tiffany stepped off the stage and practically ran to the dressing rooms. Jessica followed her. She had made up her mind and was going to confront Tiffany about her flirtatious ways. Inside the dressing room Jessica sent a hateful glare to Seohyun who quickly left.

 

“Tiffany I want to ask you something.” Jessica said causing Tiffany to jump.

 

“I didn’t know you followed me. Jeez go a head.” Tiffany held a hand to her racing heart.

 

“Are you still together with Nickhun?”

 

“Yeah why in the world would you ask such a silly question?”

 

“Why do you still flirt with everyone? I mean could you have been more obvious?”

 

“I wasn’t flirting with anyone!” Tiffany shouted.

 

“You could at least have some respect for the guys that are already taken. Why can’t you grow some sense in that mushroom brain?”

 

“Is this about Chansung? I didn’t have any control over what props they tell us to hold and being cute is my specialty. If you’re going to blame someone blame Elite.” Tiffany paused to look into Jessica’s cold eyes, “Are you jealous Jessica Jung?”

 

When she didn’t answer Tiffany laughed. She grabbed her bag and went behind the curtain to change clothes. Tiffany giggled as she applied more makeup.

 

“Oh come on Jess like I would ever want to date Chansung.” Tiffany turned around then leaned on the vanity to wait for Jessica comfortably. The carefully placed mask Jessica normally had was completely gone. She didn’t understand why she was so angry with what Tiffany said.

 

“So Chansung isn’t good enough? First you flirt with him right in front of my face then you tell me you don’t even like him.” Jessica clenched her fist trying to hold in her anger. It wasn’t working very well. 

 

“Get over yourself.” Tiffany looked at her with a mix of fear and confusion, “I have Nick, remember? What is wrong with you?”

 

“Think about your actions for a second.” Jessica kept her voice calm above all else, “All the giggles, touches, those damn eye smiles.”

 

“That’s just how I am. You know that better than anyone. I treat Chansung the same way I treat everyone.” Tiffany’s fear left as Jessica seemed to be simmering down. The blonde girl took notice of her friend’s relaxed posture and it pissed her off more. She gritted her teeth and sucker punched her in the stomach. The wind was knocked out her causing her to double over clutching her stomach.

 

“Liar.” Jessica hissed, “Do it again I dare you.”

 

Jessica opened the but didn’t step out. She turned to look at Tiffany one last time. She was gasping for air on the floor. Jessica’s frustrations weren’t completely gone but she felt better for some reason. Tiffany wasn’t afraid of Jessica and looked up into her eyes. It was a challenge. Jessica smirked as she walked out. They haven’t fought like this in nearly a year. They have been to busy to fight. Seohyun brushed past Jessica on her way back to the room. She heard a gasp and imagined the magnae running over to Tiffany on the floor.

 

“Jessica-yah!” Sooyoung shouted waving the girl over, “You’ve changed, wonderful. How about getting me those rice cakes now? I tip good.”

 

“No way.” Jessica answered, “Where’s Chansung?”

 

“Three steps away.” He answered to her left. She smiled and embraced him.

 

“I’m sorry baby.” She whispered, “I didn’t mean to glare at _you_ during the shoot.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” His attention was diverted when Tiffany stumbled out of the dressing room, Seohyun behind her, “Is Tiffany alright?”

 

Jessica looked over her shoulder, “She probably tripped over something. You know how clumsy she can be.”

 

They watched as she walked over the Nickhun. After a minute of reassuring him they escaped out the side door. With a quick look at Jessica Seohyun wandered around the studio. When their leader look a break on the cold metal chairs lined along the wall the magnae followed.

 

“Taeyeon unnie I think something bad happened between Tiffany and Jessica.” She explained as her eyes darted around the room to locate Jessica in case she was within hearing range.

 

“I’m sure they will work through it. They always makeup after a couple of days.” Taeyeon patted Seohyun’s head, “You worry too much.”

 

“This one feels different.”

 


	2. 2

Taeyeon sighed into the handphone as she pulled it away from her ear and shoved it back into her pocket. She walked to the space between the kitchen and the living room where her voice would carry through out the dorm.

 

“Kids it’s time to go!” She yelled. Yuri approached her with a gym bag thrown over her shoulder.

 

“Reporting and ready for dance practice leader.” She joked.

 

“Kibum oppa said our whole studio is being closed for renovations. We’ll be sharing a dance room at a building owned by YG.” Taeyeon looked around for signs of the rest of the girls, “We should really leave now.”

 

“I wonder which artist it is. A boy band would be nice.” Yuri mused.

 

“I doubt we’ll even see who it is.” Frustrated at being late again Taeyeon shouted one last time then picked up her own bag and headed to the door, “Let’s go Yuri.”

 

“Me and Taeng are leaving!” Yuri shouted right before slamming the door as hard as she could. The pair walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. A stampede of feet and several shouts could be heard as they stepped in and watched the doors slowly close.

 

~

 

Hyoyeon excitedly led the way through the maze of hallways to the room they were assigned. Over their loud chatter music could be heard from their room as they drew near. Yuri ran ahead of Hyoyeon and flung open the doors. All five members of Big Bang stopped their routine and turned to face the girls.

 

“We’ll be finished in five more minutes.” Jiyong said turning around to restart the dance.

 

Daesung squealed like a little girl then blushed, “I think I’m in heaven.”

 

“There’s no rush.” Taeyeon said pointing for the girls to start moving to the right side of the room.

 

Hyoyeon sat down in the middle of the group with Yoona and Seohyun. She watched Daesung as he pulled all the stops to impress the girls, most of which were paying him any attention at all. From the corner of her eye she saw Tiffany stick out her tongue. She looked to the direction it was sent at see Jessica flipping the bird. A stifled laugh came from one of the boys. Hyoyeon held her breath as Taeyeon flew up from her seat almost tackling Jessica in the process. Tiffany laughed at the clumsy leader but stopped immediately after receiving a sharp jab in the ribs by Sunny.

 

“I better not see you do that _ever_ again.” Taeyeon threatened, “You two need to makeup. I’m sick of all your bickering.”

 

“You’re not my mother.” Jessica replied looking down at the shorter girl.

 

“I’m warning you Jessica. I will not put up with this.” She smirked suddenly, “Would you like me to call your mother? Getting her involved would take a load off my back.”

 

“You know what. I don’t even care.” Jessica said to Taeyeon dismay, “ _She_ started it. If you want this to end make her apologize.”

 

Hyoyeon’s attention went back to the boys as Taeyeon continued to attempt to lecture to Jessica. They had turned off the music and were now packing their bags. Daesung walked over to Yoona to try to start a conversation as Seungri looked toward Hyoyeon.

 

“I-I think you dance very well.” He stuttered.

 

“Thank you.” She said politely not really wanting to talk to him, “So do you.”

 

“Do you think you could teach me to pop?”

 

Hyoyeon grinned, “Sure, but I’m a tough teacher.”

 

“I think I’ll survive noona.” He bowed before running back to his leader happily.

 

When practice was over everyone left except Hyoyeon. She liked to stay late and practice her own style of dancing. She took out her ipod and put the tiny earphones in her ears. She started off with a few warm-up moves before truly getting into the music. Twenty minutes into it she didn’t hear the door open and a guy enter the room. He walked right passed her and put in his own earphones. She watched him dance in the mirrored wall. 

 

 _He’s gotten better_ , she thought. A smile played across her face and she started to move closer to him. She matched his moves and challenged him to keep up with her until the song changed to something slow. A wave of nostalgia washed over her. It was comforting knowing that they would be able to meet up like this after such a long time apart. She laughed and took her earphones out. He just looked at her blankly and did the same.

 

“It’s good to see you improving Youngbae.” She complimented.

 

“Don’t call me that.” He said quietly then put his earphones back in and went back to practicing.

 

“Fine then _Taeyang_.” Hyoyeon picked up her towel not in the mood to practice anymore.

 

She sat in the lobby waiting for her ride. Her managers were in a meeting and finding a driver took longer than expected. She wasn’t about to walk in the dark streets and she didn’t have the fair for the bus. Her only option was to wait. She scrolled through the music on her iPod looking for a song that fit her mood but only ended up shuffling past everything. A shadow came over her so she looked up into the soft brown eyes of Youngbae. Her heart fluttered for a beat.

 

“You’re still here?” He asked not showing any emotion.

 

“I’m waiting for my driver.”She replied looking back down, “Why do you care?”

 

“Alright I’ll see you.” He turned his back to her and proceeded through the double doors.

 

“You’ve changed Youngbae.” She whispered to herself.

 

~

 

Saying the kitchen had been through a tornado would have been a compliment. Hyoyeon could hear the shower running and the TV blaring. Whoever had made this mess had expected someone else to clean it up.

 

“Were you guys raised in a barn?” She called out to the three in front of the television.

 

“No.” Yuri answered.

 

“Who made this mess? I’ll be damned if I’m cleaning it up.”

 

“Jessica did.” Yoona replied through a laugh.

 

“Where is she?” Hyoyeon crossed her arms even more pissed now, “Who let her cook?”

 

“She’s in the shower.” Seohyun pointed behind her not looking away from the screen, “Now stop talking the TV is on.”

 

Hyoyeon almost ran over to unplug the loud, big screen. Instead she walked to her room to wait for her roommate to get out of the shower. She sprawled across the bed and closed her eyes. Being alone with Youngbae had brought back some happy memories of when they were trainees, but his attitude has completely changed. It was like he had become a different person.

 

“You back already?” Taeyeon asked before joining her on the bed, “You’re lucky you weren’t here.”

 

“Why?” Hyoyeon wanted to laugh.

 

“Didn’t you see the kitchen? I thought we were all going to die.” She exaggerated.

 

“It’s your own fault for letting Jessica cook.”

 

“Trust me if I knew what she was up to I would have stopped it.” Taeyeon flopped down on her back, “As soon as we got back Tiffany started to pick on Jessica. Saying things like how unlucky Chansung would be if he ever married Jessica because she can’t cook. I thought Jessica ignored her because she went straight to her room like always. While I was taking my shower I could smell this awful burning smell. I thought the apartment was on fire so I jumped out and ran into the living room with shampoo still in my hair. Turned out to be Jessica scrapping something off the frying pan.”

 

“Then what?” Hyoyeon was smiling as she tried to imagine what had happened.

 

“Well I told her wait until I was finished getting the shampoo out of my hair and I would help her cook whatever she wanted. But you know how stubborn she can be. When I come back it looked like something exploded. There was this thick gunk everywhere. I thought I was going to cry. She cleaned most of it up before you got here.”

 

“And no one else saw what happened?”

 

“I have a feeling two people did, but they won’t say a word.” Taeyeon pouted.

 

“Jessica probably threatened to make them eat that stuff.” Hyoyeon laughed to herself.

 

“Do me a favor, since you are her roommate, and find out why she is fighting with Tiffany.” Taeyeon got up and left the room mentally tired.

 

Hyoyeon stood outside their room, freshly showered, gathering the courage to try to delve into the mind belonging to Jessica. Many people have tried, failed and even suffered injury trying to attempt this. She took a deep breath and scurried into the room quickly shutting the door behind her. Jessica looked up at her hesitantly.

 

“Jessica we need to talk.” She stated sternly.

 

“I promise the kitchen will be spotless tomorrow. My arm hurts right now and that’s the only reason I stopped.” Jessica blurted in one breath.

 

“Why are you and Tiffany fighting?” Hyoyeon continued.

 

“Oh.” Jessica sat up, “I caught her flirting with my boyfriend. When I confronted her she denied it.”

 

“When did this happen?”

 

“At the Elite photo shoot.”

 

Hyoyeon made her way to her bed, “I remember seeing you follow her to the dressing room. She was really shaken up when she came out.”

 

“I punched her after she denied the truth.” Hyoyeon thought she was joking and let out a hardy laugh, “I’m being serious!”

 

“Sorry.” Hyoyeon cleared her throat, “I think you two and Chansung should sit down and have a talk about this.”

 

“Why I’d just KO her.”

 

“Why do you have to be so violent?”

 

“Fine go talk to her for me.” Jessica pulled the comforter up and turned off her lamp, “Now.”

 

With a long sigh Hyoyeon obeyed. She walked out of the room carefully closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall a bit before spotting Seohyun coming her way with a solemn expression on her face.

 

“You too?” Hyoyeon called out. With a small nod the pair shuffled their feet to the couch.

 

“Would Tiffany want to apologize by some tiny chance?” Hyoyeon started.

 

“No, Jessica?” Seohyun asked sleepily.

 

“Why would she want to apologize? Tiffany is the one that’s been flirting with Chansung.”

 

“That’s not what Tiffany told me. She said that Jessica was jealous because she was posing with him. All she did was whisper to him.”

 

“That’s silly Jessica said Tiffany was defiantly all over him.”

 

“When I went in the dressing room when Jessica left I found Tiffany on the ground gasping for air.”

 

“Well if someone was trying still my boyfriend I would want to hurt them too.”

 

“I would have given her a black eye.” Yuri added from the kitchen. Seohyun and Hyoyeon looked over the edge of the couch, “What? Did you think we had gone to bed?”

 

“Seriously, I agree with Yuri.” Yoona said from the table. Sooyoung and Sunny were beside her.

 

“I don’t. I mean hitting someone over a whisper, how stupid.” Sooyoung said.

 

“I would understand if it was a kiss or something major.” Sunny added.

 

They all started arguing at each other loudly. Taeyeon came out of her room and stood in the hall way. She watched as they yelled at each other trying to make out more than the names Tiffany and Jessica. It was starting to give her a headache so she went back into her room and pulled out her bullhorn. It was for emergencies only, but she felt like she would really need it. She stepped back into the hall and put her ear plugs in then pressed the button that activated the alarm on the horn. The six girls in the kitchen hit the floor and covered their ears. When she was satisfied she turned it off.

 

“Bed. Now.” She shouted into the horn and walked back into her shared room. The rest followed suit.


	3. 3

They didn’t think Taeyeon could hear their whispers, but she could. They also didn’t think she could see the bet tally they tried to hide under the cushions of the couch. This was starting to get out of hand. It had been going on for almost a month now. She walked in to the hall of their apartment building and sat down on the staircase. She opened up her phone and called the only person she could think of that could help. The manager she went to for all her problems, Kibum, came walking up the stairs thirty minutes later. She quickly summed up the situation and took him into the dorm. A deathly silence filled the air. They all knew they were in trouble now. He took Jessica and Tiffany out into the hall to speak with them in private. Taeyeon was to take care of the rest. She stood before them clearly pissed off.

 

“Do you want to cooperate with me or will I have to ask Oppa to talk with you as well?” Taeyeon asked eyeing each of them. All of them nodded clearly terrified.

 

“Good. Give me the tally under the couch.” She ordered. They handed it over and watched her tear it up, “Now when those two come back in the room there will no longer be a problem between them and you guys will no longer talk about the subject.”

 

“So this never happened right?” Sunny suggested.

 

“Right and understand this, if you weren’t listening to anything I just said, if I hear or even think you are talking about this situation at anytime there will be major consequences.”

 

“Yes mom.” They all said in unison.

 

“Dismissed.” Taeyeon ended.

 

Kibum crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. After listening to both sides of the story he almost felt like laughing at the stupidness of it. He started by reassuring Jessica no one was trying to steal her boyfriend, aside from a few obsessed fans. Then he turned to Tiffany.

 

“Tiffany I want you to apologize to Jessica.” He said calmly.

 

She hesitated as she really opposed the idea of giving Jessica the satisfaction. Kibum cleared his throat then set a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his serious eyes.

 

“If you two don’t make up I can always ask Sooman-ssi to have all you girls sign a contract forbidding you from dating for a few years just like Yang Hyunsuk makes his artists do.” He threatened.

 

“I’m sorry Jessie.” Tiffany said immediately yet fearfully.

 

“Now it’s your turn Jessica. Apologize for hitting her.”

 

“I’m sorry for hitting you Tiffany.”

 

“I forgive you.” Tiffany hugged her tight, “Let’s not fight over boys again. I like dating to much to sign it away.”

 

“Will you stop flirting with every male that moves?” Jessica asked.

 

“I promise I wasn’t flirting with him. Jessie please believe me.” Tiffany’s big teary eyes softened Jessica’s heart.

 

“It better not happen again.” Jessica finally hugged her back. The two followed their manager into the dorm then split up. Taeyeon approached Kibum with a smile on her little face.

 

“You did it!” She praised, “Thank you so much.”

 

“No problem.” He patted her head lovingly, “Next time call me before it goes on this long.”

 

“Yes sir.” Taeyeon beamed, “How did you do it?”

 

“I threatened to make everyone sign a no dating contract.”

 

“Like YG?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“That would suck.” Sooyoung commented as she passed by.

 

“My poor Sungminnie would die without me.” Sunny also said.

 

“Then the world would end.” Sooyoung laughed, “Aigoo my stomach!”

 

“Stop laughing it’s not funny!” Sunny hit her arm until she shoved her away and kept walking down the hall.

 

In the middle of the night a feint light could be seen underneath the door of Yuri and Sunny’s bedroom. Giggles and hushed whispered could be heard if one put their ear to the door.

 

“Who won?” Sooyoung asked above the rest. They all watched as Yuri pulled out a piece of paper from between the pages of a book on the night stand.

 

“First put all the prizes in the middle of the bed.” Yuri ordered. The prizes ranged from money to  treasured objects, “Sooyoung….”

 

The shikshin jumped up ready to pounce on her bounty.

 

“You are not the winner.” Yuri giggled and dodged a pillow thrown at her, “Alright, alright the winner is Juhyun.”

 

“Seriously? No fair.” Sooyoung pouted.

 

A knock on the door made all of them to jump out of their skin and the light to flicker off quickly.

 

“What’s going on in there?” Taeyeon’s groggy voice grumbled, “Go to bed!”

 


End file.
